User talk:Zobbes
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zobbes page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 01:21, 2 June 2012 Jon sprites Hey wait a second Zobbes, those jon sprites are mine, didn't you read the message on the deviation's page, you have to tell me first before you use them. Leoelbarto. Sorry Leoelbarto, I had no way of telling you. If you want me to get rid of Jon, I'll do so. I may never release him anyway. And I thought you can't upload Mugen? Zobbes 16:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) it's okay you don't have to delete jon, I actually uploaded mugen but I don't know how to code the characters Leoelbarto. Mugenfan Here are you tanicfan22?.how did you get that new gumball Sprite? Raman Livingstone He's not Tanic, you fool. I'm not Tanic, I edited Gumball myself in a diffrent way, since the other versions aren't well.. good. Should I release my characters? I don't know if I posted in the right spot, but should I? I don't want to release my characters because I don't know how to code. I used other people's code, thats why I don't want to release them. I worked hard on them and I don't want them bashed. Besides, they are pretty decent. Zobbes 23:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zobbes, I think you really should release Jon and Odie! That animated Jon sprite looks really cool! Thanks, still not sure though. 05:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I WANT THOSE GUYS, even if your characters use other coding, i don't care, just as long as we get Gumball's better then Mugenfan and Iransonic's combined You know Zobbes, since I like the animated Jon sprite, I want Jon and Odie so bad. I also want to download Tom and Jerry, Snoopy, Perry the Platypus, Sandy Cheeks, and Sheldon Cooper. BAZINGA. I think I'll release. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:57, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What website? Mediafire? Yep, Give me sme time though Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you alo release Sheldon, Sandy, and Perry? Maybe soon I'll download Tom, Jerry, and Mr. Krabs. By the way, I love your Jon, Odie and Snoopy. I Just Want To Know... Hey Zobbes, Can You Release Sandy For Mugen? We Need A Decent One. AngryNoahs (talk) 01:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Your Chars Are Great I Really Like Your Chars, I Can't Wait For Gumball And Mr. Krabs AngryNoahs (talk) 05:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Here's a picture of Perry you can use. I still really want to play as Perry and Sheldon Cooper. By the way, I love your Snoopy! It's such a good character! Thanks! Sheldon can be used now, and I'll upload Perry. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Good job on releasing Sheldon, Perry, and Sandy. There needs to be more live-action sitcom characters on MUGEN, like ALF! I wanna see him on MUGEN some time, because he's really funny. By the way, the Sheldon one rocks. "GOOD LOOORD! How you frustrate me, Leonard!" Something I Would Like To Ask Do You Think You Will Ever Make A Spongebob Char For Mugen? 06:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC)AngryNoahs (talk) Please don't. We have like 10 of those already. -Gordon (MadBootDude/RandomPokemonBro) I agree with Madbootdude. There are several SpongeBobs out there we can play as. IDC. I Like Your Other Chars. By The Way, Is Mr. Krabs Almost Done? AngryNoahs (talk) 06:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, Mr Krabs is almost done, AngryNoahs. And also, we need diffrent characters of Spongebob in mugen. Spongebob is overmade, like Mario. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude nice characters if u finish jerry and tepig can u make Benson,Jonny 2X4 And Myron? Dear Zobbes, can you make ALF, Dan from Dan Vs., Elise from Dan Vs., Salem Saberhagen, Johnny Bravo, Benson from Regular Show, Buzz Lightyear, Gru from Despicable Me, and Shrek and Donkey? Anyway, here's the sprite sheets for Donkey, Gru and Shrek. I Would Really Like To See Some Decent South Park Chars. We Need Some. AngryNoahs (talk) 14:36, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tepig Hello!Zobbes!i am Felix,I do a Tepig new Sprite in this link Felixmario2011 (talk) 12:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Felix, I noticed the sprites before, I don't have a devientart acount, so I couldn't comment. However, I am using the sprites, if that's ok. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I Want To Request A Char Can You Make Kenny From South Park? I know I already wrote you the characters I wanted you to make, but can you make all of these characters on this image? Here's my 10 Requeste d Characters. The * means that you will use ripped sprites for the characters. 1.ALF from ALF He's a lovable people alien! I wanna see him and Garfield fight on an epic battle. 2.Puss in Boots from Shrek *sprites ripped from Shrek 2/Shrek the Third GBA games. He's an epic ogre-slayin' cat! Okay, not really ogre-slayin'. 3.Dan from Dan Vs. He's the man who hates everything, and he needs a MUGEN character! 4.Elise from Dan Vs. Another character from Dan Vs. I'd like to see in MUGEN. Not only do I like her alot, but she is so HOT! And you should not mess with her, because she's got a ninja sword! 5.Benson from Regular Show. I've downloaded a Benson for MUGEN, but he's not too impressive. 6.Alex from Madagascar *sprites ripped from Madagascar game for GBA. He's the king of the zoo, and he is awesome! The Penguins would be nice too. 7.Salem Saberhagen (or Salem Massachusetts, or whatever you'd like to call him) from Sabrina the Teenage Witch TV Series. He's my favorite character in the show, because I love his wise-cracking references, and I LOOOVE cats! 8.The Gecko from GEICO. I love advertising characters, and I think the GEICO Gecko deserves to be in MUGEN thanks to his comedic reptilian self. 9.Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. There are two Toy Story characters released, but none of the two look too good. And there's NO Buzz Lightyear? Buzz needs to be in MUGEN, because he's my favorite Toy Story character! 10.Tony the Tiger from Frosted Flakes. See 8. 11.Woody from Toy Story (EDIT) *replace the original sprites with Woody sprites from the Toy Story SNES/Genesis game. There needs to be a better Woody out there. Then it will be his finest hour! 12.Gru from Despicable Me. *use the sprites nearby One of my favorite anti-heroes ever, Gru definately needs a MUGEN character! That's all, but I might have more requests soon. Whoa, whoa, 13 requests? That is a lot, I can do Gru, Woody, and Alex, but I don't like the South Park series, but I've seen good versions (don't knw where to get them) and I can't draw very well on the computer (Tony, Geico, Dan vs characters,). But if there were Buzz sprites I'd do him. As for Benson, I'm not that far into Regular Show. And ALF, I don't know who he is. I can do requests, but I can't do a bunch of them. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I may provide ALF to you. He is a hillarious guy. Check out this funny moment from the show! :) By the way, I can draw Dan, Elise and the Gecko for you! :) Ok, that'll work 05:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ^ Forgot to log in Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Here's the Alex and Woody sprites. By the way, will you please make them, since you claimed you can? Yep, woody'll take a while, I've started working on gru, and I will begin alex. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, can you put up animated images of Gru, Alex, and Woody? Besides is it true you're using the Woody sprites I gave you? Otherwise, your Woody will definately be alot better than Warioman's pile of crap. And did you watch the ALF video I provided you? Yeah I saw the ALF video, I'll look more into it, and heck yes. I'll use those sprites for woody, Warioman's version was a real letdown. By the way, here's gru: Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you also do GIFs of Alex, Woody, Shrek and Donkey? Shrek and Donkey's sprites are on top. I forgot to log in aswell. can do to sid from ice age,minion from despicable me,blu from rio,fanboy from fanboy and chum chum,po from kung fu panda and kick buttoswki please Again, whoa, I've been requested (as I counted) at least 16 characters, I can do requests but again, not over a bunch of them, Chars I'll do: Gru, Alex, Shrek, Woody, ALF, Gecio I want to finish my WIPs: Tom and Tepig, but I need to do some work on them so they can be relesed, so for now, no more requests please. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 02:30, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I can't wait to have a good Tom! Warioman's Tom was rubbish. I can draw ALF (well, I drew several sprites for ALF, but not finished yet) and the GEICO Gecko. But I agree, you can do Po. Besides I might pull up sprites of Po. By the way, here's minion strikers for Gru. Thank you, I'll use those. And since you wanted GIFs, here's woody, the sprites take a long time. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I'm working on the ALF and GEICO Gecko sprites now. But they'll both take a while for me to finish. You can use Donkey for a striker of Shrek if you want, instead of creating Donkey as a seperate character. As for Alex, I'll let Marty and the Penguin riding him be his strikers. Cool, that'll work. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's the sprites for Alex and Shrek's strikers, aswell as the GEICO Gecko. As the Gecko, you can use the sprite where the Gecko is riding the GEICO van (with his mouth closed, the one with his mouth open will be a hyper). His taunt will be him drinking Hot Coffee. One of his 6-button attacks will have him attacking people with the Money Stack with Eyes (who is also a GEICO mascot). Another one of his attacks is his tail whip. However, he will not have the ability to duck. I'm still working on ALF's sprites, so don't worry. Also, I'm sorry I duplicated the Gecko's standing sprite. Mugenfan here Can You Make Sealdon from My Life as a Teenage Robot and Edit Ivan Luiz's Patrick with Your own Coding Please. No more requests now. For the third time now, no more requests, I'm working on 8 diffirent characters, let alone my WIPs, so I'm not working on any more requests. sorry, Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 19:43, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Zobbes, do you see my GEICO Gecko sprites? I forgot to log in again. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:15, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Garfield1601. I did, I'm using them, I can edit them so he can duck. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 21:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay. For the Gecko, do you like my sprites of him? As for his hypers can you make him drive in the GEICO van (that's also an entrance before the MUGEN narrator says 'Round 1. FIGHT!'). Also, can you let him whip people with his tail and have him whack people of the GEICO Money Stack with Eyes? by the way, will you use voiceclips of the Gecko from the GEICO ads? His taunt should be him drinking hot coffee. For his Win pose, you can make him get back on the GEICO van then he drives away. Instead of Shun Goku Satsu, it should be called "Shun GEICO Satsu". By the way, you should make his MUGEN name as GEICO Gecko. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:22, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the sprites are pretty good, I'm planning to rip sounds from the ads, one more thing, he doesn't have a block pose, netherless, I'll use the ideas for Gecko. I'll add a GIF soon. 21:39, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ^ Forgeting to log in is starting annoy myself I got to click on the 'keep me logged in' button Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 21:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) So? I'm just giving him sprites I'm creating for his characters (and ripped sprites aswell). Here's a GEICO Gecko block sprite, 3 portraits with where they will be used for under them, and 2 exclusive palettes. Thank you for the block sprite. But when I make a mugen character, I don't give them guns (unless they use them often). So the hyper port is unforuntly out. And those paletes are nice. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) By the way, to the one who requested Patrick, why have Zobbes do it when FelixMario2011 is working on an edit of IL's Patrick? By the way Zobbes, here's the new GEICO Gecko hyper portrait with the gun replaced with fists. However, the ALF sprites are still work in progress. One of ALF's hypers is where he turns super, then squishes the opponent with a boulder and then he turns back to normal (WARNING: That hyper is not based off the show.) Another hyper is he can have People on the couch get blown up! After I give you the complete spritesheet of ALF for MUGEN, can you rip off his quotes from episodes of the show? You can just go on YouTube or Dailymotion or any other video sharing website, and record the ALF quotes for the MUGEN character. The person who requested Patrick (I belive it was) was Mugenfan, Garfield. I already made a hyper port. But for some reason, the pallete isn't working right, (See Picture) and I may need to work longer on it. This isn't the first time I've had pallete issues. One more thing Garfield, can you space out your sprites, when I was ripping Gecio's sprites, others sprites could be seen. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 02:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Who's the closest to being done? Gru, Woody or Alex? By the way, do I have to change the background color of the sprites? As for ALF, have you seen my message about him? Aswell as background color changing (by the way, would color should it be so that the dark red background around my Gecko sprite would go?), do I have to draw more sprites? When he taunts, he can regenerate his health once, like how Garfield by fer619 heals after taunting. Instead of Shun Goku Satsu, it should be called Shun GEICO Sastu. He should also be one of your characters that can double jump. (ALF and Shrek should not double jump.) Between him, ALF, Shrek, Woody, Gru and Alex, the GEICO Gecko will be the fastest (Shrek being the slowest because he's a beast). Anyway, I drew new sprites, including him ducking. While he ducks, he cannot move, but he can punch or tail whip. Another thing is, I'm adding the Cavemen and Erin Esurance as strikers. That was Aperson's Garfield and he wasn't taunting, he was using his nap move. I won't add that, but let me tell you the order of the WIPs (by the most complete.) 1.Tepig 2.Woody 3.Gru 4.Tom 5.Gecko Haven't started Alex or Shrek yet, and it'll take some time. Also, yes, I read about ALF, I'm just waiting for sprites. And what file type did you save Gecko? Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 04:06, August 8, 2012 (UTC) PNG image. Once again, what color should I replace the background color it with? And are ya okay with the strikers for the Gecko? Maybe you can take screenshots of your W.I.P.s. That would be pretty cool, like seeing Gru fighting Woody. Try the common pink background, and the strikers are good. I'll add screenshots but this talk page already has a ton of images. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 04:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You can go ahead and get rid of the images I put on your wall. But here's the new GEICO Gecko spritesheet (including the GEICO Caveman and Erin Esurance strikers) . The sprite of the Gecko pointing at the opponent is where he will summon the strikers. Sorry I had to reupload the picture again. I thought you would, I was going to tell you thanks for the sprites Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 04:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem. By the way, I love the new Odie profile picture! :) Garfield1601 (talk) 05:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Another thing about ALF is that, like Sheldon Cooper, ALF is a popular sitcom character. Also, for ALF's strikers, they are the Tanners. Willie (the dad with glasses), Kate (the mom with yellow shirt), Lynn (the daughter with curly brown hair), and Brian (the kid with the red shirt and hat on). All of the Tanners will have 4 sprites. When their eyes grow, that means they are hit by ALF's opponent. Cool, I'm guessing the sprites are almost done? Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 07:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Zobbes, I don't want him making fun of my sprites. I don't apprieciate that reputation of the sprites. I just want to see the Gecko because he's a great character to look up and he's really comedic. By the way, yes. The Gecko sprites and ALF sprites are done. By the way, remove messages that give your characters and my sprites bad reputation. Besides, I feed off of negative attention. Unforunetly, that's going to happen. Don't get the wrong idea, your sprites are very good, but in my opinion, some people will just assume and go crazy. But still, I want good comments on my characters, but some people just won't go for it. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 08:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) But DarkDonald's mean. He definately needs to be banned. The people who talk bad about my sprites need to get banned. They suck. They know my sprites are good. No offense to anyone. By the way Zobbes, do you like my sprite sheet of your ALF? I added ALF growing muscular and big, then he jumps up in the air and falls down with a boulder. After the boulder squishes the opponent, ALF will grow back to his normal size. As for Hyper #2, do you like that concept? For ALF's win pose, you can have him give us thumbs up. (Just like the taunt) For his winquotes, one of them should say "You're A Weiner!", insulting the opponent that lost to him. That's what ALF says to Kate's mom in the Hiccups episode. As for another winquote, it needs to be a special quote against cat characters like Garfield or Sylvester for example. He can say "My dinner is finished!", after he defeats a feline M.U.G.E.N. character. "But DarkDonald's mean. He definately needs to be banned. The people who talk bad about my sprites need to get banned. They suck. They know my sprites are good. No offense to anyone." No they don't. Stop being childish and accept that some people don't like your sprites. I don't particularly like your sprites either - they lack shading and could look more like the character they're supposed to look like. GEICO for instance is far too pale coloured and his eyes need more colour than just black and white. 19:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC)